


Movie Night

by Skulls_and_Webs



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Magi, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Brief dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Shawshank Redemption Spoilers, Sofas and Loveseats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Webs/pseuds/Skulls_and_Webs
Summary: Mick snorted. "Lenny, Iris 'n Barry won't make it through one film.""It's good to be sociable outside of vigilantism." Felicity said, kissed Mick's cheek."Let's just get it over with." Oliver kissed the other cheek."Fine." Mick grumbled.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JQ (musicmillennia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/gifts), [prouvairablehulk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairablehulk/gifts).



Mick Rory - dragon. Oliver Queen - vampire. Felicity Smoak - fae.

It didn't seem like it'd work. Vampires and fae could work together - the population of Star City was 40 percent vampire and 40 percent fae, after all. 18 percent was human, with the last 2 percent being made up of the single wolf pack native to the area. Fae and dragons both loved treasure - gold, diamonds, etc. - dragons had hoards, fae had collections (Mick still thought they _were_ hoards, personally).

Vampires and dragons, though? Yes, they could be cordial, friendly even - just observing Oliver interacting with Barry, the only dragon on Team Flash, proved as such. But who ever heard of a dragon and a vampire courting?

Who ever heard of a dragon and a vampire _and_ a fae all courting?

It was preposterous in theory. Interspecies courting wasn't exactly _common_ by all means. Hell, _triads_ weren't common. Let alone a triad of three _different_ species. If you were in a triad, it was more likely to be two species - like Lenny, a wolf, who was with Barry, a dragon, and Iris, a wolf. Or like Jax, a dragon, who was with Jesse, also a dragon, and Wally, a wolf.

"What are you thinking about?" Oliver asked, hugging him from behind, nuzzling his neck.

"Quit it." Mick murmured. "Just thinkin' 'bout how ridiculous we three are. It's not exactly normal, now, is it?"

"Normal's overrated." Felicity snorted, plastering herself to Mick's front.

"Ollie." She admonished, offering her wrist. "You drank from Mick this morning. Drink mine."

Mick watched as Oliver, still tightly clinging to his back, took Felicity's offered wrist, over Mick's shoulder, as she was pressed to his front.

"Should this be hot?" Mick wondered aloud. "'Cause it's hot."

Felicity laughed. "Probably not. Who knew you had a feeding kink?"

Mick chuckled. "Wanna explore it?"

Oliver just hummed, pulling away and watching the skin on Felicity's wrist knit itself back together. "Later, maybe. Cisco will kill us if we're late to movie night."

"Do we have to?" Mick complained.

"Yes!" Felicity insisted. "It's _fun,_ Mick."

"I can think of something more fun." Mick grumbled.

"One movie." Oliver compromised. "And then we can leave.

"I doubt Jesse, Wally and Jax'll get through one film before leaving." Felicity mused.

Mick snorted. "Lenny, Iris 'n Barry won't make it through one film."

"It's good to be sociable outside of vigilantism." Felicity said, kissing Mick's cheek.

"Let's just get it over with." Oliver kissed the other cheek.

"Fine." Mick grumbled. 

* * *

"Hey guys!" Cisco said, enthusiastic as ever. "We're just waiting on Caitlin and Julian."

"Since when was the mage coming?" Mick asked.

"Caitlin invited him." Barry piped up. "They're a thing, apparently."

"It's all very new." Iris added.

"A wolf and a mage." Len smirked. "Who would've though that'd happen?"

"Who would've thought you'd get a dragon _and_ a wolf?" Lisa teased.

Len laughed. "Touché."

"Mick!" Jax greeted, handing him a beer. "How's the auto shop coming along?"

"Good." Mick nodded, taking a sip of his beer. "There's a spot with your name on it. And Wally, if you're interested?"

Jax nodded. "Count me in."

"Me too." Added Wally, wrapping himself around Jax.

"Room for one more?" Jesse asked, putting an arm around Wally's waist.

"What?" She added, raising an eyebrow when they looked at her. "I'm not welcome 'cause I'm a _girl?"_

"'Course not." Mick snorted, squeezing her shoulder. "Didn't know you were in'trested s'all. You're more'n welcome, Jesse."

She beamed, turning to kiss each of her partners on the cheek, adding teasingly. "Don't look so surprised."

Mick left the young triad to their own devices. Felicity, Iris and Lisa were discussing taking a trip together - just the three of them, Jesse, and Caitlin if she wanted to go. Cisco and Barry were discussing the latest modifications to the Flash suit.

He walked over to where Len was thumbing through Cisco's movie collection.

" _The Odd Couple_ or _Three Fugatives_?" Len asked, holding up the cases.

" _Shawshank_." Mick countered, holding up said case. "Can't go wrong with Morgan Freeman."

"True." Len agreed, taking the case. "Barry, love?"

"Mm?" Said man answered, turning his head.

"I think we're about ready to start properly. You and Cisco brought food, right?"

"Right." Barry nodded, turning to Cisco. "We have chairs somewhere, don't we?"

"Three sofas and two loveseats coming up." Cisco saluted. "Mind helping guys?"

"Sure." Len shrugged. "Lis, Oliver, give us a hand, will you?"

When the five had arranged the seating - with one sofa on the left, one on the right, one in the middle, and the loveseats inbetween the sofas - and the others had set up the buffet tables, full of pizza, popcorn, beer, soda and Cisco's infamous tortilla chips and dip, Caitlin and Julian walked into the room.

"Caitlin, Jullian!" Iris greeted warmly, hugging them both. "We thought we'd have to start without you."

"We got held up." Caitlin murmured

"Oh yeah?" Wally grinned, wagging his eyebrows.

"Behave." Jax slapped the back of his head.

"Ow!" Wally protested. "Jesse!"

"Boys behave or I'll ground you both." She said, sitting with a plate of food, on [the brown sofa](http://slf24.co.uk/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/219a31d5e498ba9e33efd44e08d484b8/b/a/baron-brown-3-seater-background.jpg) in the centre of the room.

The two slipped onto the sofa, Wally curling up next to her, Jax next to Wally, the two dragons wrapping their wings around the wolf. On [the light grey sofa,](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/a1/86/23/a186235e0498170441d656ccfb5befe2.jpg) which was on the left, sat Mick in the middle, with Felicity to his right, and Oliver to his left. Mick'd let his wings out, surrounding his partners. Iris had gone and joined Barry and Len on [the blue velvet sofa](http://www.modern.co.uk/images/products/Jane%20Blue%20Velvet%203%20Seater%20Sofa_A_WWP-1.jpg) on the right. Barry was in the middle, his wings out, covering Iris, who was to his left, and Len, to his right. Cisco and Lisa were curled up on [the circular purple loveseat,](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/f7/01/23/f7012322e3af901734e4230ebf9cbe90.jpg) sat between the brown and blue velvet sofas. Caitlin and Julian took the other loveseat, which was [red leather,](https://st.hzcdn.com/simgs/25c13e1b0306d070_4-5507/loveseats.jpg) situated between the brown and light grey sofas.

"What are we all watching?" Julian asked Len, who had the remote.

" _Shawshank Redemption._ " Len answered, just as the menu screen popped up, pressing play. 

* * *

As Mick predicted, Len, Barry and Iris got up as Tommy was murdered on screen, claiming a bathroom break, and didn't come back.

"Wonder what they're _really_ doing." Julian muttered, making Mick laugh.

"Dude!" Wally complained. "That's my sister!"

" _And_ my brother!" Lisa wrinkled her nose.

"Shh!" Cisco hushed, as Norton threatened to burn the prison library.

Caitlin and Julian were next to leave, surprisingly, getting up just as the guards find Andy's empty cell.

"This is the best part!" Cisco protested.

"Let them be." Lisa said, ruffling her fellow wolf's hair.

Jesse, Jax and Wally left next, as Red finally got his parole.

"What's the point of hosting movie night if everyone's just gonna leave to have sex?!" Cisco complained.

Oliver snorted. "Like you and Lisa _aren't_ gonna fuck tonight."

"So crude!" Lisa laughed. "Who knew you had it in you?"

"He'll have _something_ in him later." Mick muttered, sending Felicity into a fit of giggles.

"Just watch the damn movie." Cisco grumbled.

They barely made it to the credits, before Mick impatiently bolted out of the door, dragging his partners with him. 

* * *

"How we doing this?" Oliver asked, moaning against Mick's lips, as Felicity sucked a bruise on the vampire's neck.

"I want you to suck my cock and I want to watch as Felicity fucks you." Mick answered, pressing his hardness into Oliver's. "If you're a good boy, I might ride you. Would you like that?"

Oliver whimpered. "Mick, _please_."

"Get naked, Ollie." Felicity kissed him. "And get on your knees."

"Felicity-"

"We'll take care o' you, Doll. Do as she said." Mick kissed him.

"Yes, sir. Ma'am."

The two watched as Oliver undressed, and sunk to his knees.

"Good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing Part 2 for this, which'll continue where we left it with Oliver, Felicity and Mick.
> 
> I may write scenes for the other pairings if y'all are down?


End file.
